


War Memories

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Old Friends, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley hears a story about Lefou during the war
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	War Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YodaBen2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/gifts).



Stanley looked over Lefou’s shoulder, frowning as they raised an eyebrow. A man not from the village had come to the tavern and Stanley noticed that the man had not once taken his eyes off of Lefou. “Do you know him?” they asked.

“Who?” Stanley gestured with a tilt of their head and Lefou followed where they indicated. He turned slightly on his stool at the bar and perked up when he saw who Stanley was pointing out to him. “Oh! Dion?! Dion, is that you?!” He stood up at once, laughing as he clapped his hands together in delight before approaching the man who had been standing by the fireplace. “Dion! It  _ is _ you!”

Stanley watched as their husband pulled the other man into a hug. It was then that they finally noticed that the other was missing his left hand down to the wrist. They blinked, watching the way the pair greeted each other. They soon came to realize that the man must have known Lefou as a soldier in the war.

“This is Dick’s baby brother! You know, the one he talked about every time the mail came!” Lefou took Stanley’s hand into his own, pulling them closer in introduction.

The other nodded his head, looking Stanley over. “I can see it! Dick always said his family appreciated the brighter colors,” he laughed. He offered Stanley his hand in greeting, taking it firmly into his own. “It is nice to meet you! I served with your brother and Monsieur Lefou here in the same troop.”

“A foot soldier,” Lefou agreed with a nod.

“I would literally be one if not for you,” Dion said.

Lefou blushed and Stanley looked at him curiously at the reaction. “How so?” they asked.

“This man is the reason why I am alive! I would have lost both an arm and a leg or my life if not for Lefou and his maggots!” Dion laughed.

“Oh?”

“Anyone could have done it,” Lefou murmured, blushing a brighter red.

“I was hurt by cannon fire. The others wanted to start cutting off limbs to save on bandages and other supplies,” Dion explained to Stanley. “It was Lefou here who took charge and insisted on taking me back to his own medical tent for aid. In the end I only lost a hand, which is a lot less than what I could have lost!”

Stanley looked at Lefou and laughed when their husband refused to make eye contact. They threw an arm around his shoulders, hugging him close. “He is truly a miracle worker,” he said, “I am glad he was able to help you, monsieur!”

Lefou could only mumble softly as what he claimed to be perfectly common medical knowledge was praised by the pair.


End file.
